creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Walker
Lucas is a male, dead body with a feminine figure, that has an abnormally long tongue. His tongue can reach more than 5 meters high, as well as having incredible strength with it. Lucas wraps the victim with his tongue and begins to squeeze it until it is gutted or exploded by so much force, like a snake wrapping and squeezing its prey. By so much pressure the victim can even break down, it becomes fun when the victim's eyes come out of their sockets. He appears to walk in the streets, to see if a victim is found. He not only crushes and destroys for fun, sometimes when he is very hungry he can devour the body of the man who died at the hands of Lucas. History Lucas Federick Walker, now 23 years old. A guy who could not leave the mansion where he lived with his father, Lucastro, a single father. Since the death of his mother, the guy was not allowed to leave the house, he could barely see the sunlight through the windows, at least they let him be in the backyard to feel the wind and see the flowers. He was already used to it, and he did not feel he was in a prison, it was like that since he was a child. He never went to school, basically, he had to study from home, learn things through literature. Lucas's body is something particular, his body. The body of the chestnut was feminine, its legs are thick like that of a model, a body that any woman could envy. There were no problems, her father did not care, nor was she interested in why her body is that feminine. He never wanted to have that body, but luckily it does not bother him, nor does it was uncomfortable, but he did not like it either. Lucas's father, Lucastro, was a serious man and almost never showed emotion. He was a doctor and secretly he was a scientist who experimented with humans illegally with other scientists. In spite of everything, Lucastro loved his son Lucas, and for protection, he decided that he would never leave his house, he loved Lucas. It was a stressful moment for Dr. Lucastro, until he lost his sanity. Unaware of his actions, he grabbed his son Lucas and began to experiment with him, until he reached the point of injecting a viscous liquid into the veins of his tongue. Lucas's tongue began to lengthen, you could see how his mouth bled and the veins were tearing, it was a terrible pain for Lucas, he writhed in pain. Lucas died bleeding, when his father reacted what he did began to fall in panic. His companions saw how Lucastro between tears hugging the body of his son already dead by loss of blood, his companions convinced him to throw his body. They threw Lucas's body into a forest as if it were garbage. Personality Lucas is aggressive and humorous, although in the times he isn’t aggressive, he can also be very quiet. Occasionally he shows this aggressiveness to humans when he is on his way to attack, at the same time he can be semi-thinking. That is, he does not think very well at all. Facts *Lucas Walker was created by Cupcake889 *His eyes are completely white, no pupils, no iris. But he can still see normally. *He can spend days up to a whole month without sleeping. *He only kills men, mostly leaving women alone. *His teeth are sharp and can tear human flesh easily. *He can not stand the heat, his body begins to weaken from sweating so much. *He not only wears pants, but he also wears long socks that he stole from a prostitute. When wearing pants, he is barefoot (no shoes, no socks). *He has minor scratches and wounds on his body. *Sometimes he often meets Eyeless Jack. *His body is not so agile, he walks as if his bones were somewhat broken. *He is homosexual. Category:Male Category:Undead Category:Mass Murderer Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Adult Category:Supernatural